


Back In the Days

by Chiinity



Category: Hypnosis Mic
Genre: Domestic, The Dirty Dawg era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiinity/pseuds/Chiinity
Summary: Jakurai stood on the door, looking at them playing some kind of card game – he never saw it before, but it’s not like he had time for that.“What are you guys doing?”“Playing UNO!” Ichiro said.“Trying to play, you mean.”“Trying…?” Jakurai lift one eyebrow. “Why’s that?”“Samatoki can’t stop complaining, he's really bad at this!” Ramuda pointed at Samatoki who was visibly angry at the whole situation.“Hm... seems interesting, how do you play it?”Or in which The Dirty Dawg decide to try playing UNO.





	Back In the Days

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic, yay! Once again, I apologize if there's any mistake, I'm not native and it's almost 4 AM rip me
> 
> I wrote this thinking of their age as  
> Ichiro 15  
> Samatoki 21  
> Ramuda 20  
> Jakurai 31  
> Since we don't know when The Dirty Dawg started and how long they were active. 
> 
> Small fact before reading that might help for this to make more sense: I know UNO has been popular for years, but here in Brazil it became really popular 7(?) years ago, so I only started playing it when I was 14/15 yo!
> 
> Thank to those who replied this stupid tweet, you helped me creating this fic :D  
> https://twitter.com/fling_posse/status/951986228261543939
> 
> Feel free to follow and talk to me on twitter! @fling_posse

“Hey, let’s play something!” Ramuda said, noticing how bored Ichiro and Samatoki were while watching that TV program.

They were hanging out in Jakurai’s apartment. They would always do that, no matter if it was a week day or weekend. They loved going to his place and staying there. It wasn’t a big place, but it was very comfortable. It was like a second home for them. It was a place they could go and not worry about their lives or territories battles. They could just be the group of teenagers they are.  

“Again?” Samatoki complained.

“Let’s! But what?” Ichiro said, while sitting straight on the couch.

“A board game?” He went to Jakurai’s shelf to see what he could find. “Let me see, we have chess…”

“Boring.” Samatoki said.

“Scrabble?”

“Fucking boring.”

“Mahjong…?”

“Jakurai really likes old things…” Ichiro said while laughing.

“Oh, true, he has Mono - never mind” He knew playing Monopoly with Samatoki wouldn’t be a good idea. Last time they tried, he had to pay too much rent. He eventually got tired of not doing well and just shouted while throwing the board from the table, ruining the whole game, which didn’t make Jakurai very happy.

Ramuda just sighed. He had no idea what they could play without things becoming a mess, but he was way too bored.

“Ah! There’s this new card game that the boys in my class have been playing, looks cool! What was the name again…?”

“I know, I know! It’s UNO, right?” Ramuda looked really excited talking about the game.

“Yeah, that’s the name! But I don’t think sensei has it…?”

“UNO was pretty cool, I would always win.” Samatoki had quite a smirk on his face, remembering when he used to play it with some friends.

“No way!” Ichiro just laughed, he really couldn’t believe in that story, Samatoki wasn’t the strategic type and he would always lose his temper too fast for a card game.

“What’s up with that reaction? I’m telling you, I-“

“Then, I’ll be right back, wait a minute!” Ramuda left without further explanation.  

 

\-----

 

It took more than expected for Ramuda to come back screaming a “Here! I Bought it!”, waking up Samatoki and Ichiro that had fallen asleep on the couch.

“Dammit, Ramuda, why are you so loud…” Samatoki was, once again, complaining. Ichiro had his head on his lap and was rubbing his eyes while murmuring something inaudible.

“Come on, come on. I went all the way to buy one and you can't even thank me!”

“You were all this time buying a freaking UNO?”

“Maybe I got distracted with some sweets I saw on the way.”

“And where are they…?”

“It’s hard to resist eating then, you know.”

“I wanted some…” Ichiro was finally fully awake but still hadn’t moved from the place he was before, it was way too comfortable for him to move.

“Don’t worry; I saved one especially for you, here!” He gave Ichiro a lollipop. “There’s also one for you, maybe this way you will stop frowning so much and cheer up.” He gave another one to Samatoki.

“I can’t believe you are eating candies before dinner.” The three heard Jakurai saying it the moment they put the candy on their mouth.

Jakurai doesn’t remember when it started, but all he knew was that he was very used to now getting home and seeing the boys there. At first it was a bit frustrating for him, having to deal with his studies and job were already too tiring, he didn’t need more things to deal with. The first time it happened he let out a “How did you even enter here?” however the only reply he got was a "I have my ways" from Ramuda, so he gave up on asking further questions. However, he slowly grew used to the situation and now he loved getting home to see them, it was the moment he had to rest and just enjoy silly things with some friends. That’s why he would even let them stay there for the night sometimes, since they would usually lose track of time and stay up until late.   

“Oh, sensei is here!” Ichiro got up from his place out of excitement.

“Sweets are good anytime!” Ramuda said, showing his tongue before putting the lollipop on his mouth again.

“What’s for dinner today?” Ichiro went next to Jakurai, who was now placing his things on the living room table.

“I’ll see what I can do after I take a shower, Ichiro-kun.” He patted Ichiro’s head and went to the bathroom.

After Jakurai was done, he could hear the boys being loud in the living room, it was clear that Samatoki was, once again, frustrated, while Ramuda was making fun of him and Ichiro was just laughing at the whole situation. He stood on the door, looking at them playing some kind of card game – he never saw it before, but it’s not like he had time for that.

“What are you guys doing?”

“Playing UNO!” Ichiro said.

“ _Trying_ to play, you mean.”

“Trying…?” Jakurai lift one eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

“Samatoki can’t stop complaining, he’s really bad at this!” Ramuda pointed at Samatoki who was trying to act as if he wasn't angry at all. 

“Hm... seems interesting, how do you play it?” Jakurai sit on the other armchair he had. It was a bit funny how each one of them had a defined place to sit there. Ichiro and Samatoki declared that the couch was theirs – so they can sit next to each other and use as much space as necessary to sleep and be lazy. Meanwhile Ramuda had a big armchair that, because of his size, was very comfortable for him.  Jakurai was glad he had another armchair or else he would have to sit on the floor in his own home.

They started playing but it was visible how the oldest one was still having some trouble understanding the game.

“How can a doctor be able to learn so many things and need so much time to learn a freaking card games?” Samatoki was the first one to express his dissatisfaction.

“There are different kind of intelligence, Samatoki-kun.” Jakurai was visibly a bit frustrated about the game, it was too much information in such a short time.

“You will get it as you play.” The pink-haired boy said, without caring much about the other.

“Wait,” Ichiro got up and went besides Jakurai. “Here, I will try to explain again.” He got the whole card deck and started looking for the different kind of cards.

“What are you doing? We’re still in the middle of the game, kid!”

“It’s just so I can teach sensei the rules better…” He finished separating the cards and started showing them to Jakurai while explaining with details what each of the cards could do. Ramuda kept insisting on inserting some new absurd rules to “make the game more fun”. Of course it was ignored by everyone, they knew it would be impossible to play if they accepted Ramuda’s suggestions; they knew he could be pretty sly about those things. 

After Ichiro finished explaining, they went back to playing. Jakurai was starting to understand the game fully when Samatoki, after losing a lot of times, shouted.

“You are definitely cheating, you fucking grem-" Jakurai interrupted him by cleaning his throat.

“No cursing, Samatoki-kun”

“Whatever! I can’t play with him cheating the whole time.”

“I’m not cheating, though? You are just bad. Accept it.”

Samatoki was close to losing his temper, but Ichiro held his arm and tried to make the situation better by suggesting they had a break before playing again. Jakurai went to the kitchen, he was glad he had Ichiro who could ease the tension in the team, though he was the youngest. He would be a great leader someday, Jakurai knew it.  

“We can watch some anime in the mean time!” Ichiro was still holding Samatoki’s arm and kept shaking it excitedly.

“What about some action movie?” Samatoki would always try to avoid watching animes, it was too childish for him.

“Good idea, Ichiro!” Ramuda turned on the TV. “Which one should we watch?”

“Naruto!”

“That again?” Ramuda and Samatoki said in union.  They were already tired of watching that, it was Ichiro’s favorite and he could watch it for hours if he could, it was pretty impressive in their opinion.

“But he’s almost becoming a Hokage…”

“You say that everytime.” Samatoki sighed.

“It’s true! He’s battling Pain now, but soon he will go back to Konoha and then he will prove that he can be the Hokage!” Ramuda and Samatoki just stared at the boy. They had no idea what he was talking about, they didn’t care much about the anime but it was cute to see Ichiro excited about it, he wouldn’t shut up if Ramuda didn’t put the anime soon.  “Oh, but the ninja war still haven't happened, I can’t wait to –“

“Ramuda just put this freaking anime soon, he won’t stop talking”

“And you won’t stop complaining, you’re even!” He laughed while changing whatever channel it was to Naruto.

After watching a few episodes, Jakurai went to the room and told them the dinner was ready. He wasn’t the best cook, but he was glad they enjoyed his food. The boys helped him to clean the table and went back to the living room – washing the dishes was his job. He somehow used to think of it as a relaxing thing to do.

“Do you have an extra blanket?” He got a bit startled by the sudden voice.

“Oh, yes. You can find them in my closet, Samatoki-kun. Feel free to get as much as you need.”

“Got it.”

It was a quite random question, but when Jakurai finished washing the dishes and went back to the living room, he could see why Samatoki asked for those. Ramuda was sitting while hugging his knees, almost sleeping, covered by one of the blankets he owned. Meanwhile Samatoki and Ichiro were sharing a big one. Since they shared the couch, once again Ichiro had his head on Samatoki’s lap, his hair being softly stroked by the oldest. The boy was already sleeping while Samatoki was changing the TV channels, trying to find something good to watch. It was very rare for Samatoki to be affective with someone, but he was very close to Ichiro and didn’t hide it much when the group was together.  

This whole scene was a big contrast of the things he has to see on his job as a doctor. He would see a lot of people suffering, crying, and in need of some quick treatment. But when he was with these boys, he could feel at peace. When they were together like this, Jakurai was able to forget all the responsibility they would have to face, the fights they would have to battle, the territories they had to conquer and maintain – when they were together, he just wanted to enjoy those moments to the fullest. He was glad he had The Dirty Dawg as friends and hoped it never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;w; i hope you enjoyed and i didnt make any major mistakes!  
> Feel free to correct me about anything though c:


End file.
